A Scarred Heart,  PART III:  The Unfaithful Mate
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: Part three of 'A Scarred Heart'- the story of Scar's reign and his love affairs... This is where Zira appears. It shows my concept of how they met. I tried to stick to canon. You needn't read the earlier parts to know what's going on.
1. News from an Old Aquaintance

**AN: I tried to tell the tale of Scar meeting Zira in a probable way and according to the canon of the film. I'll explain every aspect of my story, so that you won't have to ask "why's he saying this or that". I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any errors. (HINT- read the earlier parts of the story too!).**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – News from and Old Acquaintance<p>

Scar was spending his morning as usual- rolling from side to side. He didn't sleep very well lately. The lionesses along with the hyenas weren't giving him a moment of rest, constantly complaining and trying to make him do something about the ongoing drought. And what was there for him to do? Those idiots deserved to starve to death if they thought he could make it rain. They better just leave him in peace.

But they didn't.

The king was awakened by a delicate stabbing to his tail. A moment later he heard the voice of Zazu, pecking him to get his attention.

-Scar! Your highness! Get up, please! It's time for the morning report!

-Oh, bugger off! You know where you can shove your pathetic report…

-But… but this is important! Something rather pleasant has happened in the Pride Lands!

Scar strained his ears.

-I can't hear any rain… so what other 'pleasant' event might have taken place?

The hornbill was visibly agitated with what he had to inform on.

-Sire! One of the lionesses has announced, that she is pregnant!

-What did you say?

The lion, despite his laziness, lifted himself from the ground swiftly. He stretched, and afterwards gave Zazu an inquiring gaze.

-You call that pleasant news? Another mouth to feed? Oh, which one is it?

Zazu kept his gaiety.

-I'm proud to announce, that the one lioness in expecting of offspring is our dear Zira!

Scar wondered.

-Hm, is that so? She and that alien partner of hers, which she almost begged me for, aren't lying around on the job, aren't they? Well, let them have as many cubs as they please, as long as she keeps our agreement and is able to feed her family along with that… outlander. In these conditions, however, I doubt that they can even dream of finding enough food.

Zira, a few seasons younger than Scar, was herself a daughter of a rogue outlander. He didn't know her all that well. From the time of his youth he could only recall a few situations when they would have more than a brief exchange of words. He could remember specifically one encounter with Zira.

* * *

><p>It was the time when, in consequence to certain 'events', Scar isolated a bit from the rest of the pride. He had to escape from the company of his family for some time… and they also seemed to have needed a break from him. He spent those days on the border territories of the Pride Lands, meditating and giving rest to his tired nerves. One time he was lying in the shade of a tree, napping. Suddenly, he was awakened by the voice of a cub.<p>

-Hey prince, is that you? Oh prince Scar! Are you sleeping?

He raised his head, amazed that one of the cubs was bold enough to stray so far away from home, to find him on it's way. Before him he saw a small, slim lioness with a dark stripe on her head. Her name was Zira, who was now stretching in front of him, swinging her tail and staring at him with her reddish little eyes.

-What are you looking for over here, kid? – asked the lion. Instead of answering, the lioness laughed triumphantly and launched right at him, landing on his back.

-Ha ha, got you! I've caught the prince!

-Arr! What are you doing? Stop it at once!

The irritated Scar tried to shake her off at first, but when he realized that she was to agile for that, he just seized her by the skin on her nape and pulled her off. Hanging in mid air, the cub grinned at him awkwardly, surprised with such a turn of events. He growled and tossed her to the ground without qualms. Having flown over a long distance, Zira regretted her boldness, when she met with the hard earth. Thoroughly sore, she sat within a cloud of dust and started to brush the dirt from her fur.

-Eh, eh! Not fair! I just wanted to play!

Scar looked at her distastefully.

-Well you shouldn't have jumped on my back, then! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much that hurt?

The lioness snorted.

-Hmf! Not as much as this!

She hit the ground with her paw. Scar just shrugged, and laid his head back down with a deep sigh.

-Hey! Are you going to sleep? Come on, play with me!

Zira ran up to the tired lion yet again. She circled around his head with bared fangs, but he continued turning away from her. Finally, she jumped on top of his head and began passionately pulling his ear.

-Oh you stubborn… Will you leave me already?

-What is it with you? Aren't you healthy yet? You must be, you wouldn't have survived here if you were ill!

The prince gave another deep sigh, afterwards throwing his short black mane to the front, so that she rolled down from his head landing in front of his muzzle. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. The left one was disfigured by a deep cut, not yet fully healed. His expression was gloomy and raw.

-It's going to take a much longer time before my scars are healed. Do you understand that, Zira?

He stood up and shook off the dust, later making a few steps, halting with his back turned on the cub.

-And you managed to survive here all by yourself? – she asked him.

Scar turned around, showing a proud grin.

-Yes, I have. Imagine that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own. I do not need anybody.

These words were truly impressive to Zira, a cub used to living within a pride, yet thinking with admiration of her father- a loner and a rogue.

-Really? That's great!

She ran up to Scar and stood in front of him, swinging her tale with a smile. He looked at her, abashed.

-And what are you doing here, Zira? Shouldn't you be on Pride Rock, or playing with the other cubs? Where's your mother?

Zira made an angry face.

-Oh, the lionesses went away hunting. Mother left me with the older lions, but I'm fed up with playing with them. They're so boring! Nothing but jumping around Mufasa, with him being the boss of everyone.

Scar suddenly became interested.

-You don't say?

-That's right! I don't like him at all. He constantly tries to show off with how 'perfect' he is… I'd like to throw a pile of dung at him with the lionesses watching, I wonder how that would make him look!

The lion burst out with laughter, hearing what Zira had to say about his brother.

-Oh, how charming! You must really dislike our fabulous, wonderful Mufasa, don't you now?

The lioness invigorated to those words. She started running around and jumping.

-You bet! 'Mister perfect', hmf! I'd jump on his head! And throw him to the ground! Would everybody be amazed then!

Zira was growling and Scar was laughing.

-And I'm not the only one who thinks that! Some of my friends don't like him as well. He says that we're being rude! Well we'll show him yet!

-Oh, you kids…

The lion grasped Zira and began stroking her back with content.

-Maybe not all of the members of my pride are as hopeless as I thought.

The cub looked at him, satisfied.

-You're okay, prince Scar. Hey, mind if I ask you something?

-Well, it depends on the question…

-How come you have a black mane? Not, that I don't like it, but every time I see you it makes me wonder.

The prince never really though about that.

-Uh… I inherited it from my father, I guess.

-You mean king Ahadi?

-Right. King Ahadi the Supposedly Great.

The cub was agitated, expecting to hear more.

-Can you tell me about him? What's he like? I never really had a chance to talk to him. Is he as good and just as others say?

Scar snorted. This question made him remember things he didn't quite want to call to mind.

-Let me tell you the truth. My father is exactly like Mufasa. Far from perfection, despite the common opinion.

-Oh… I see… - answered Zira, with a sense of disappointment. She silenced, but only for a while.

-Ok, another question. Why did you tell everyone to call you Scar? – she noticed him gravely glancing at her with his wounded eye. - … Uh, or no matter, at least I like it. It sounds better than 'prince Taka', anyway.

-Dear little Zira, in that case why don't you simply address me as 'Scar', all right?

-All right, Scar!

She jumped away and roared at him playfully. He also rose and went into combat stance. The cub pounced with a growl, and they started a play fight. Scar might have not liked children very much, but this cub definitely cheered him up. They wrestled for some time, and whet the older lion became tired, he caught the little one by the neck with his teeth and placed her in front of him.

-Fine, Zira, that is enough fighting for now. It's time for you to go home. Your mother and the others must be expecting you.

The lioness became sad. Se looked at him with lowered ears.

-And what about you? Are you going to stay here?

-Oh, don't worry. I will come back one day, you'll see.

They smiled at each other, and afterwards the cub went running towards the savannah. She only turned around to say goodbye.

-I'll see you later, Scar!

-See you later too, Zira! Go back safely!

* * *

><p>That sunny afternoon was only a distant memory now. Scar, the present king of Pride Lands, knew that nowadays some lionesses didn't like Zira very much… and contrary to that, others admired and respected her for her strong character. Zira was brave enough to personally ask him for the permission of having a rogue mate some time ago. The king agreed, but fearing that lion might pose a threat to his reign, he didn't let him move to live on Pride Rock. Since then Zira went away and provided herself with food along with her lover.<p>

-Scar, do you want me to send your royal congratulations to the new mother? – asked Zazu enthusiastically.

-Oh, do what you please. Just remember that I want you back in the cage before noon!

-Yes, your majesty! – the hornbill flapped his wings and took off, leaving the lion alone in the cave.

-Ha, what an idea… having cubs in the middle of a drought? Dear little Zira, I fear that soon we are going to have another funeral in the Pride Lands…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The flashback takes place just after 'The Tale of Two Brothers'. I imagine that Zira as a cub was very similar to Vitani. My idea is that she was a member of the Pride Lands pride from the beginning. If she wasn't, then why would she hate being exiled so much in TLK 2? And what would all that 'we are one' nonsense mean? My version says she was born to a Pridelander mother and a rogue father, and became a certain opposing force within the pride along with her lioness followers. (What do you mean that neither of them is shown in the first movie? You can clearly see them lying on the rocks along with the other lionesses XD). So she knew Scar from cubhood, yet she found herself another mate- a rogue. At this moment she's pregnant with him… but what'll happen next? Keep reading.<strong>


	2. Seduced

CHAPTER 2 – Seduced

"_I know, love will find a way. Everywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me. The dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way…"_

Zazu was singing with melancholy behind the bars of his ribcage. He was running out of ideas on what else he could sing to sooth the constantly nervous Scar.

-Don't you have anything better on your list than cheap, shoddy love songs? – sighed the bored king.

-Uhm, actually no, your majesty.

-Then keep silent! I need to rest.

Unfortunately, yet again he didn't have the chance to do that, as someone appeared at the entrance to the cave a moment later. A lioness, calling his name.

-Scar!

The king raised his head. The sun blinded him, but he managed to recognize her. That slim body, that stripe on her head, that wild look in her eyes…

-Zira.

-Exactly. Welcome, my king. Can you spare some time?

Scar sighed. He rose from the ground and went out to face her.

-I just hope that you're not here to tell me about your troubles with feeding your family! You know the principles of our agreement. I can't help you.

Zira bared her fangs in a friendly smile.

-Oh, king. Nothing can hide from your inquiring mind, as always.

Scar snorted and turned his back at her.

-Wait! – she cried. – I do not come here to beg. I'm here to negotiate the conditions of our deal.

-There is nothing to negotiate. Everything has already been determined. Now get back to that rogue of yours!

Zira approached him in such a way that she touched his side. She looked at him carefully. Her eyes shined with beautiful scarlet…

-And what if I don't want to go back to him?

The king stood astonished, with a sense of irritation covering his face.

-What do you have in mind?

-Oh, Scar! If you only knew how much I miss the Pride Lands! Of course, I sentenced myself to this exile, but now it has become unbearable! – her voice was filled with great sorrow. – It's all because of Siri!

-And who might that be?

-My mate! At first he seemed strong and protective… But now he is beginning to ill treat me, despite being the father of my son! Poor, little Nuka… Siri doesn't want to hunt for him, that's why the cub is weak and sickly!

Unfortunately Scar wasn't very concerned about sad family stories.

-Hmf! And what does that have to do with me? As you said, you alone sentenced yourself to such a life!

-Oh, but Scar…

Zira, who was standing aside until now, started to fawn and rub onto him like a cat.

-You can be sure that your help will not go unrewarded…

The lion felt confused. He closed his eyes. Willingly or not, he returned the lioness' caresses. She was no longer a cub, definitely… He couldn't stop thinking about her scarlet eyes, so deep and wild…

He was woken up by his own purr of delight. He made a step backward, his smile disappeared.

-What exactly do you want, Zira?

-I want you to use your royal power. I'm conscious of the strength you wield in your paws. You rightfully deserve it, only will you be willing to use it to support your poor subjects? To support… this poor subject of yours?

Her voice was full of gentle request. Scar felt stunned, caught in the trap of her seductive behavior, the way she gazed at him…

-In what… way would I be able to help you?

-Oh, in erasing the threat, naturally!

Zira came closer and looked Scar straight in the eyes.

-I am not concerned only by my own benefits. I am also a loyal subject of my king. Siri mentioned to me, that he is dreaming of joining our pride… and taking a significant role in it, if you know what I mean.

The king growled upon hearing these words.

-What?

-Oh, no worries! He is no match for you.

-I will make him regret ever thinking otherwise…!

Zira touched Scar's cheek with a smile.

-That's precisely what I wanted to hear.

She was charming. The lion felt something about her that attracted him. Still he had the habit of keeping distance to everyone he met, so he decided to make sure whether if he could fully trust her. Finally, the lioness looked at him, smiling.

-Goodbye, my king.

She jumped down from Pride Rock like a young pussy cat. Scar watched her until she disappeared over the horizon. He sighed. Returning to his layer, he went pass Zazu' s cage.

-What have you been conversating about for so long, your majesty?

-Mind your own business, all right? Keep quiet and don't bother me now.

He laid himself on the ground, but soon noticed that he was no longer sleepy.

-Or Zazu? Sing something for me.

-What should I sing, my liege?

-What you were singing earlier. That… love song, if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>… and with all this romantic atmosphere… disaster's in the air!<em> XD**

**So finally the evil king found someone that's actually interested in him… or rather she did! Zira became bored with her present spouse, despite that he's Nuka's father in my story. 'Siri' isn't a real name. It just means 'mystery' in Swahili. I called him that to symbolize that we will probably never know who he really was. Zira plots to seduce Scar… and she succeeds. Why? You're asking why? Cause she has eyes just like Sarabi's XD. **

**…** _**a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees…**_


	3. Marital Problems

CHAPTER 3 – Marital Problems

"_Can you hunt the prey for the lion, or satisfy the appetite of the young lions when they crouch in their dens and lie in wait in their thicket?" (Job 38, 39-40)_

* * *

><p>Among the scrub there laid a lion, holding his sleeping son firmly in his grasp. He was slowly licking the cub's dark brown fur, that strongly resembled his own, except being much more haggard.<p>

-Oh Nuka… when is your mother finally going to return? You must be starving. It's so unlucky for you to be born in such a time, when nearly all of the land has become a desert…

He paused and strained his ears. There was a loud sound of someone's footsteps. The lion's job of looking after his son, who was an easy catch for every predator, has made him strongly cautious. He hid Nuka in his embrace, but calmed after a minute, having sensed a familiar smell.

-Zira! Come out, we're waiting here for you!

Indeed, a moment later the lioness emerged from behind the grass. Unfortunately, she wasn't carrying any pray with her.

-Oh Zira… another unsuccessful hunt?

The lioness snorted. She came closer and looked at her son.

-He is weak. – said Siri.

-He definitely inherited it from you!

-Darling, why are you so upset? Your behavior towards me has recently changed dramatically. What happened to you from the time you moved here to live with me?

Zira looked at him with anger.

-It seems that your company has finally made me realize who you really are.

The lion became concerned.

-What are you saying, Zira?

-Do you think that this is my idea of a perfect life? I wanted to have a mate and cubs, being a respected member of my own pride… and not to become an outcast!

-But you yourself wanted to separate to come and live here with me!

Zira turned her back on Siri.

-Maybe I was wrong.

-Oh darling…

The lion came up wanting to hold her, but she pushed him away. He tried again, but she moved his head away with her paw, growling angrily. Her mate stood beside her with sadness.

-Then maybe you should ask your king again to grant me permission for joining your pride?

-Do you take me for an idiot? I spoke with him about your aspirations many times!

Siri became confused. He didn't hear her say that she was going to visit Pride Rock lately.

-Wait… and weren't you supposed to hunt for Nuka and me?

The lioness growled even louder.

-Oh stop it!

-Zira! You've also been there today, haven't you? Admit it! You haven't even started a hunt today!

His mate did not like Siri's raised voice. He was usually calm, so he still didn't have the chance to experience how delicate the female's nerves were. Until now.

-Don't you yell at me, you fool!

She hit him on the face with her paw. Siri groaned, looking in her furious eyes with a frightened expression.

-How could you?

-You're weaker than I thought! Get out of here! I don't want to see you before sundown, and even then you better bring some prey, or else you'll have to find yourself another place to sleep tonight!

Siri wanted to say something, but instead he just sighed with disappointment and left. When Zira finally calmed herself, she approached the sleeping Nuka.

-Don't worry, my little one. We will find someone better than that bastard father of yours…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we meet Siri, the mysterious father of Nuka. Too bad Zira neglects both of them. Obviously she found something more interesting back at Pride Rock… What's her plan? Don't mind reading and reviewing if you wanna know.<strong>


	4. Conception of Crime

CHAPTER 4 – Conception of Crime

Where is she? – thought Scar. He was always very nervous before meeting with Zira. Why did she want them to see each other in this wasteland? He wandered slowly in the dark regions close to the Elephant Graveyard. No one would come here anymore, after the hyenas moved to the Pride Lands. Scar remembered spending a lot of time with them here when he was younger. Those memories were causing him to grimace with disgust, as did the fact that in a short time he will have to return to constantly being in their presence… Well, but at least he'd see Zira.

When he heard her call, he shivered.

-Scar!

She spoke with a sense of strange excitement. Her looks, so different from the background, filled him with content. They ran up to each other and embraced passionately.

-Welcome, my dear…

-I am so happy to see you, my king! Just wait until you hear the good news!

The lion breathed with relief seeing that his young friend finally came to him in a good mood. Despite being sort of obsesses about her, he would rather stay away whenever she was angry.

-Is that so? Please, do tell me what fills you with such joy.

Zira let go of the king and made a step backwards, sitting in front of him. She barred her teeth in a wide smile.

-Scar… I'm pregnant!

The lion whimpered. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

-Re… really? – he answered, totally devastated.

-Hm-hm, don't worry, my beloved…

Zira approached him and laid her head on the shoulder of her frightened lover.

-Siri is the father.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I'm sure. A mother knows such things.

Scar was still stunned. For a moment he just sat without a word, afterwards he uttered:

-I… I don't know what to say.

-Don't worry… It's enough that I know. I think the time has come to fulfill our little plan.

-But… now? Are you positive?

The lioness looked him in the eyes with sadness.

-Oh, I hope you haven't changed your mind?

-No! No, I…

-Than stop worrying! Think of how happy we'll be. You, me… and the cubs. Our cubs, Scar! Because they will be ours!

That is what I am afraid of, thought Scar. But on the other hand… what is a king without any descendants?

-I'm going to name my son Kovu, you know? – said Zira, rubbing her head against his chest. Scar sat, consumed by his thoughts.

-Kovu? Kovu… yes, I suppose that is a good name…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, oops. Looks like Scar almost 'accidentally' became a father. But we all know that Kovu isn't his son. So what are the evil lion lovers planning to do now? It simply can't be anything good…<strong>


	5. Meet King Scar

CHAPTER 5 – Meet King Scar

It was a very hot day, and many animals have gathered creating a crowd around the waterhole. A family of lions was also on their way there. Leading it was the father, a large male with dark brown fur. He was filled with joy.

-Right, Zira! Our luck might change for the better yet. I just can't believe that king Scar permitted me to join your pride! Oh you must be so happy to finally live with your friends again!

His mate, who was visibly pregnant, did not answer. She just followed him in silence. Beside her their son moved impatiently. She had to watch over him, because despite being malnourished he was still quite lively. She thought that Siri was actually right- indeed, this day will definitely bring her joy.

They stopped at the edge of the waterhole. It might have been small, but it was still big enough to have hope that thanks to it the Pride Lands may survive the drought.

-Isn't it beautiful here? Your fatherland isn't a wasteland at all, contrary to what others say.

Zira sat among the reeds, Nuka on the other hand threw himself into the water and started lapping it greedily.

-Yes, my home is a wonderful place… but in order to get there, you must first see Scar.

-Where did he want me to wait for him?

-Over there, on that rock.

Siri looked towards a high, stony shore on the other side of the waterhole.

-All right… Wish me luck, my love!

He approached Zira and licked her cheek. She grinned her teeth at him.

-Oh, I'm sure you'll need lots of it! Go on, I'll wait here with Nuka.

Siri ran enthusiastically through the grasses growing near the shore. He had high hopes on making a good impression on the king, in order to become a rightful member of the pride as soon as possible. Never since the time he had left his own family did he think that something like this can still happen. At last he will be able to start a peaceful life along with Zira and their cubs…

He climbed a tall rock on the edge of the waterhole. From top of it he could observe the Pride Lands, destroyed by the drought, yet still beautiful. He directed his sight towards Pride Rock- a place he'd never been to yet. I wonder how it's like over there? – he thought. Turning away, he saw movement among the thicket. An oldish lion had just emerged from beyond it. He was very slim, with a black mane, and a clearly visible flaw disfiguring one of his emerald eyes. Siri knew, that his name was Scar and that he was the king of Pride Lands. He bowed profoundly before him.

-Your majesty.

The king glared carefully at the rogue. He knew perfectly who he was, but he saw him for the first time in his life. The lion resembled him a lot, but was significantly larger and more muscular. Scar was flattered, that Zira chose him instead of this much younger and stronger male.

-Siri. I understand you are the mate of my dear friend Zira?

-Yes, it is I. It's an honor to meet you, sire.

-Right… - said Scar impassively. He came closer to the still bowing lion and looked towards the horizon.

-So you say that you want to live here, in the Pride Lands, Siri?

The young outlander raised his head and approached the king.

-Yes, my lord.

-Come here, look over there. Do you know what you see?

-That's Pride Rock.

-Indeed. How do you like it?

-Why, it's beautiful!

Scar laughed. He circled around Siri and placed himself behind his back. The young lion hastily turned around, confused. He knew that having one's back turned at the king was considered an insult.

Perfect, thought Scar.

-So you are really enjoying Pride Rock so much, aren't you? Well, I'm sorry to inform you… alas, it will never be yours!

He suddenly battered into the frightened Siri with all of his weight. Standing on the edge of the rock, the rogue lost balance and with a loud roar fell straight into the waterhole. It was deeper than it seemed at first sight.

-Ha-ha! No one can challenge ME, understand? I am the king here! I alone! – growled Scar from above Siri, who was struggling in the water. All of the other animals stood in shock, observing what was going on.

-Zira…! Zira! Help me… I can't swim! – desperately cried the lion, drowning.

-Why Siri, you know perfectly well that so do I! – yelled his unusually calm mate back to him from the shore. Their son on the other hand was petrified with the gruesome spectacle.

-Dad… Daddy! Daddy! – wept Nuka, jumping up and down, crazed with despair. Only after a minute did Zira realize, that the cub should not watch this. She embraced him and pressed closely against herself.

-Hush, Nuka, hush… everything is going to be all right.

A moment later it became peaceful again. A gloomy silence fell over the land. Scar looked down once again from the top of the rock, but did not notice anything.

-Hmf! He only contaminated our waterhole. But no matter. Now it's time for the more pleasant part of our deal, Zira…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those bastards! They killed a totally innocent lion and left poor Nuka without a father! Yeah, I believe that is exactly why we love the evil characters so much XD<strong>

**I like to think of Scar and Zira as of partners in crime, very much like Mickey and Mallory Knox in 'Natural Born Killers'- destroying everybody around's life, but crazy in love themselves. **

**Getting rid of Zira's first mate was her dastardly masterplan, to which she used Scar kind of like he had used the hyenas to wipe out Mufasa (and I think that the hyenas also were there, hiding among the reeds, just in case something went wrong… but it didn't). I made it look like that crime backfired later, because Zira dies in TLK2 just like she had murdered Siri- by drowning. **

**This is the last chapter of Part III. The end of the whole story will be revealed in 'A Scarred Heart: Part IV- The Queen'.**


End file.
